


i deer you to love me

by amaltheaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, broody Lena, its so bad, kara wears an awesomely awful christmas sweater, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: Lena groans as soon as she reads the text from Kara, inviting her over to celebrate Christmas with her family.Kara:Your presents is requestedGood lord.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 353
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	i deer you to love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this fic is written for my very cool friend, Kelly (@battencrossthehatches over on tumblr) and I've got to be honest, I struggled with this because Kelly is like, one of the coolest people that I know. The pressure was on, and this was what came out of it. I did my absolute best which is the most I can ask of myself but I still hope that Kelly and y'all will enjoy reading it. 
> 
> \- Az

Lena groans as soon as she reads the text from Kara, inviting her over to celebrate Christmas with her family. 

**Kara:** _Your presents is requested_

Good lord. 

Once she is able to work herself past the terrible pun (though not the most terrible that Kara has ever said to her), she texts back with an excuse. She doesn't particularly feel very much in the Christmas celebration mood to be around people right now, even if it is Kara. And for a second there, Lena does feel a little guilty. Kara loves Christmas so much and she always gets so excited for it as soon as Halloween is over. She hates disappointing Kara but Lena is self-aware enough to know that as grateful as she is to get an invite and to learn that she is truly considered part of the family, she just can't bring herself to the level of energy that she’ll need to be around… anybody. 

It's certainly a dark kind of mood that would surely taint whatever Christmas cheer there is and that is something Lena never wants to do to Kara. No, out of everybody in the world, Kara deserves to have the Christmas that she deserves. The happiest of seasons for the happiest of people that she knows and loves. God, does she love her. 

Her heart aches a little when she gets a sad face emoji back from Kara but Lena is thankful that she doesn't try to fight Lena on it. Her heart aches in a different manner at the way that Kara seems to quietly understands her, in her acceptance. Lena sighs, staring down the papers on her desk. 

Time to drown in her work. 

**Kara:** _can I spend the day after Christmas with you instead?_

With a heavy breath of relief, Lena doesn't even have to stop to think about what to say. 

_Yes, please._

\---

It's Christmas Day and Lena is torturing herself.

Okay, torture may be a bit over dramatic but it's close enough. 

Locked inside her office, Lena keeps the radio app tuned into the station dedicated to Christmas songs. She figures that since she's depriving herself of being around Kara, listening to her breaking out into whatever random song is in her head, this surely has to be the next best thing. 

And it's… fine. For the first couple of hours. 

There's only so many times and so many different versions that Lena can listen of Silent Night within _an hour_ that she very nearly throws her phone out of the window. But she doesn't. What if Kara calls and she missed it because her phone is laying in pieces on the streets of National City? Devastating thought, truly. 

Maybe she should think about stocking on extra phones in her desk, just in case. Really, it’s a brilliant idea considering she feels the compulsion to throw her phone out of a window most days after a truly harrowing conference call. Or when her experiments aren't going the way she wants. It's therapeutic really, to throw things, and at least she's not thinking of throwing them at people anymore. She’s all grown up now. Matured.

Or she could just invest in a different kind of therapy that won't be as wasteful. 

Lena reaches for her phone and changes the station to one of the rock ones that she loves listening to when she's in the lab. No chance of hearing Christmas songs there and she immediately lights up when she hears the haunting tune of the piano playing over the speaker. 

_Silent night…_

She quickly closes the radio app. 

A literal silent night it is then. 

\---

It's close to the end of the night and Kara hasn't called her. 

Which is fine. It's understandable. Christmas Day is a busy day for everybody after all. She can't expect Kara to drop whatever she's doing just to talk to her. After all, Lena did tell her that she wanted to be on her own today and Kara is simply being a good friend, granting her wish. Though a part of her can't help but wish that Kara wasn't such a good friend. 

Time to break in the really good scotch. 

\---

When she opens the door at hearing the gentle knock, she's greeted and temporarily blinded by red and green lights forming the shape of a Christmas tree. 

She almost doesn't even notice the first few bars of Kara humming Silent Night but when she does, she nearly smacks her hand on Kara’s mouth.

“Who needs Rudolph when you've got this god-awful sweater to light your way through the city,” she groans, feeling a headache forming at all the twinkling lights. 

With her hand still pressed to Kara's mouth, her best friend is only able to make a muffled indignant sound. Lena only releases her when Kara flips the off switch. 

Darkness, her old friend. 

“You mock but this is the _coolest_ sweater I've ever owned. Alex got it for me.”

Lena stares with a withering gaze at the tacky lights and the groan-inducing phrase underneath it. 

_can I get a watt watt_

She shakes her head before meeting her best friend’s eyes. “Kara, what are you doing here? It's… midnight,” she points out after checking her watch, earning a shrug.

“I know. You said you wanted to be on your own for Christmas but you didn't say anything about after.”

Her heart melts at the adorably proud look on Kara’s face and she finds a part of her wants to kiss it off her. The other part desperately wants to pinch Kara's cheeks. Her best friend is simply too damn cute for words sometimes. “Well no, because I imagined that when I did see you, it'd be in the light of day, and not literally the first minute into it.”

“I couldn't wait.” Kara shrugs again, a shy smile on her face that makes Lena want to kiss her even more. She holds up the two bags in her hand. “I brought leftovers, that Eliza _specifically_ instructed, are for you, and I've got presents that are for you too.”

Lena opens her door a little wider, gesturing for Kara to walk right through and into her office. Once she closes and locks the door, she follows Kara to the couch, watching as Kara places the bags on top of the coffee table before taking a seat. “Kara, you didn't have to get me anything—” she starts to protest.

Kara shakes her head, a bright smile on her lips. “They're not all from me. Alex and Eliza gave me their presents to give to you too.”

A tight feeling tugs itself inside her chest as she looks at the bag that’s packed with crisply gift-wrapped presents. “Oh,” Lena swallows thickly. The warmth that goes through her isn't just from the 80-year old scotch that she had over an hour ago. “I love you.”

Somehow Kara's grin brightens even further, so bright that even the stars seem to pale in comparison. “And I love you from head to mistletoe.”

Lena groans loudly, face-palming as she plops right down on the couch. “That doesn't make any _sense_.”

“Ah, but you understood what I meant so technically, it made _some_ sense.”

Damn it, she's got her there. She shoots Kara a glare anyway. “Fine, but that's the last one, Kara.”

“I make no such promises.”

She sighs at Kara's cheeky grin, knowing immediately that that pun definitely wasn't the last one she’ll hear in the foreseeable future. Kara takes far too much evil pleasure in the way Lena reacts to them. 

What an asshole. 

Her face softens with an indulgent smile when Kara leans into kiss her cheek, close enough to her mouth that if only she had just swerved just a little bit… 

“Where have you been all my life, huh?” she asks instead, bringing her hand up to cup Kara's cheek.

Kara gives it a thoughtful pause before she answers. “Well, for the early parts of it, I was actually in cryo-sleep in the Phantom Zone— _terrible_ room service, by the way, do not recommend—and then after that, I was—”

Lena does the only thing she knows that can effectively shut Kara up mid-ramble: she kisses her. 

It might not be Christmas anymore but as Kara starts to kiss her back in sweet, heart-aching earnest, this sure damn feels like some kind of miracle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus facts:  
> 1\. this fic has gone through a few working titles like, "all the jingle ladies", "i'm pine-ing for you", "feeling santa-mental", to name a few.  
> 2\. idk if this will surprise you but it certainly surprised me to find out that Silent Night is the most covered Christmas song  
> 3\. Kara's sweater was originally going to have a music box that played Silent Night but I felt Lena had suffered enough. Though okay, Kara does sing it but I figured Kara's voice would make it better. Also, after I told my wife about this sweater, she told me that she wants it for next year's Christmas present so... played myself there  
> 4\. I originally wanted to end the fic with: "and it was an ice kiss." and maybe I should have but oh well, too late now, haha
> 
> Find me on tumblr @amaltheaz / @maybewritings or on twitter @amaltheazwrites


End file.
